Marauder vs Marauder
by Bou-chan
Summary: What would happen if James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had a group against them? What if it were a group of girls? Read and find out!
1. Rivals?

Disclaimer: No own any Harry Potter things, only characters I made.

Authors Ravings: Yay, I updated! I gotta take off my other stories though. I'll replace them though!

Chapter One - Rivals?

__________________

On the second day of Hogwarts a rivalry formed, which amazed a girl named Maze. She was amazed because breakfast had just begun and they sat down at the tables in the great hall not even five minutes ago.  As the food appeared, a wonderful smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and other such things arose.  Many people were amazed by the sight of it just appearing and the taste was just as extraordinary.  There was much chattering and conversations rising but the one that caught Maze's attention the most was the one that was going on right beside her.

"Sirius, how dare you try to sneak a canary cream into my food?!" Maze's friend Crescent shouted.  Crescent was sitting next to her which was almost completely unsettling to Maze because if Crescent lost her temper, it was those nearest to her which felt the pain.

"I dare by my own free will," Sirius calmly replied.  Maze laughed, so did Remus who sat on the other side of Maze.

"Come on Crescent, give it up, you don't really know him," Maze said still laughing, she was starting to think that she was the only sensible one of the group.

"If I so much as see you near my food or anything in classes I will be sure to give you your just desserts," Crescent threatened and turned away from Sirius.  The boy next to him, James, looked a little miffed.

"You do not threaten my friends!" James shouted in anger.  He stood up and pulled out his wand.  Remus's eyes widened from, what seemed to Maze, fear.  Maze's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Crescent put her hand on her wand, both Maze and Remus stood up and grabbed James' arms.

"Calm down James! It's not worth hurting her over!" Remus said as Maze was thrown off.  She looked up and glared at James, Sirius, and Crescent for starting this whole uproar.

"Listen to Remus, James!" The silent boy Peter squeaked, he didn't seem the type to really stand up to anyone for anything.

"Crescent, why'd you open your mouth?" Neara retorted as James finally calmed down.  Remus helped Maze to her feet and they both sat down.

"Sorry. uh." James stumbled, he had never actually heard Maze's name.

"Maze, I'm Maze, it's perfectly okay, I understand," She said with a smile of reassurance.

"Siding with the enemy we see Maze." Angeline said looking to the roughed up Maze.  Obviously Angeline, Neara, and Crescent had a conversation with out Maze.

                The fire was still going late into the night in the Gryffindor common room.  Neara, Crescent, and Angeline sat in the comfortable armchairs.  Neara stared at the fire, "Sirius, James, and Remus look like a bunch of trouble makers to me."

                "I can agree on that one," Crescent remarked. "Peter seems fine, a little quiet though."

                "Maze seems to think they're fine," Angeline added. "If we allow her to hang out with them then she'll get in trouble with them."

                "Even if she did nothing," Neara cut in. "They are the enemy. we can cause trouble and get away with it, I'm sure they wouldn't be able to though."

                "That would make them our rivals too," Angeline stated. 

                "Then it's decided," Crescent finished with a triumphant smile.  Angeline and Neara nodded in unison.

"Since when are they our enemies?!" She shouted in utter surprise.  Sirius and James looked at each other and laughed.  Peter looked kind of bewildered as Remus looked kind of like 'its only satisfaction to these two'.

"Since we so decided," Crescent declared.  Maze gave this pout look. 

"It won't work darling,." Neara stated looking away from Maze.

"How about a compromise, I'm neutral but work with you guys while just talking to these four," Maze said with a look full of hope.

"How about not?" The three others said shattering Maze's look.  Maze looked at Remus with a slight grin; he caught on and smiled while shaking his head.

"That kind of sucks James; she's the only decent one of the four." Sirius replied making their whole group laugh.

"Thank you." Maze said with a look of full satisfaction.  Her group looked at her like they were just miffed.  She stuck her tongue out at them with slight satisfaction mixed with a bit of triumph; just to prove she had beat them.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me Maze!" Crescent shouted trying to grab her tongue by practically sliding across the table.  Maze gave a little "Eeeeeep!" and moved out of reach.  James, Sirius, and Peter fell to the ground laughing.  Remus had been reading but looked and blinked at the sight of Maze leaning back and Crescent practically lying on the table.  He would have continued to read and purposely taken no notice to them except the fact that they were right next to him.  That's when Dumbledore came around handing out the schedules.  Once they got their schedules, Crescent and Maze went back to normal, "Potions, herbology, flying, charms, and defense against the dark arts, and transfiguration."

"Hmmm. what sounds fun?" Sirius questioned looking at James.

"None!" Crescent shouted.

"He wasn't asking you," Neara stated.

"Charms. flying, transfiguration and I guess defense against the dark arts," James replied ignoring the several out of place comments from Crescent and Neara.

"Then. we stay in those?" Sirius questioned.

"We stay in all," Remus said from the cover of his book.

"Ah, but Remus!" The two whined.

"No whining, it'll get you nowhere," He coldly stared into his book, "Unless you two want to be stupid wizards cursing yourselves on accident then I would suggest you stay, in, class!"

Maze watched him stand up and then she quickly jumped up herself, "Neara, Crescent we." She stopped; they were not in sight, come to think of it, neither was Angeline. "They left me."

Sirius put his arm on her shoulder, James did the same on the other side "You can stick with us for now." Maze looked at Sirius and then James; she wasn't sure what to think of what was going on.  She then looked Remus to who was in front and looking a little annoyed at Sirius and James.

"Leave her alone!" Remus shouted, seeming a little miffed.

"Calm down Remus, it's only a little harmless fun." James said.  Remus just glared at them.  Maze looked at Peter realizing he had only said one thing the whole time.  Peter was looking at the ground seeming rather shy.

"You should include Peter more." Maze suddenly said breaking the silence.  Peter quickly looked up, looked to Maze, and blushed. "He looks so left out."

"I. I'm fine, really!" He looked slightly embarrassed.

"But you seem so sad." Maze said, getting out from in between the two boys.

~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile

~~~~~~~~

"My gosh, Look at her.  She fits in with them, it's amazing," Neara whispered from behind a statue.

"She's our new spy," Angeline said with a maniacal gleam in her eye and a triumphant smile.

"I'm the leader I decide!" Crescent angrily stated.

 "You agree anyway," The girls said in unison.

"So, I still have the authority," Crescent said. "Neara should be our supplier, while you Angeline are the."

"I'll be sure to do whatever you need when you need!" Angeline happily piped in.

"Ummm. you might want to get to class." An unknown girl said peering behind the statue.  The other three looked at her with surprise, as if she shouldn't have known they were there.

"Hey, aren't you a Slytherin?" Angeline questioned, "Shouldn't you, like, hate us since we're in Gryffindor?"

"Not all Slytherins are bad!" The girl said, obviously having a short temper like Crescent. "Besides, I don't judge people before getting to know them." She then left as she didn't want to be insulted by people she didn't know, especially if they knew nothing about her.

"Gaaah, they're. they're gone!" Neara shouted pointing to where Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, and Maze were.  

"They're probably in class." Crescent said jumping up and running toward into the dungeons.  They arrived late to class.  They saw Maze sitting next to Remus, next to him was Sirius, James, and Peter.

"You're late." Professor Turon deduced.  The three girls sat down next to Maze.

"You're our new spy!" Neara said unable to hold in the excitement.

"What? Never! They're my friends, just like you guys! I will tell them none of your plans and tell you none of their plans," Maze whispered, the teacher noticed then and quickly thought up a way to get them into trouble.

"So, Maze, what is the answer?" Turon questioned.

"The crown of thorns plant is a highly poisonous plant.  If you boil it in water it is a mixture that will burn you and once it is off you will itch." Maze said Remus' hand shot up.

"Yes Remus?" Turon questioned rather baffled that she could still pay attention while whispering to her friends.  Maze turned to Remus.

"The sap is the poisonous part." Remus said with a competitive smile on his face once he turned to look at Maze.  She shot a 'you're on' look back at him.  Sirius and James were passing notes to each other so they didn't notice but Peter giggled a little.  

*********

After class, Sirius, James, and Crescent had landed themselves in detention, "That creep."

"What little Gryffindor, have a problem?" A greasy haired boy questioned walking up them, the girl who had talked to Crescent, Neara, and Angeline before was with him.

"Who are you and what do you want grease ball?" James questioned.  The boy glared at him and the girl made a fist.

"I am Severus Snape," The boy said.

"You have an abnormally large nose," Maze said with an innocent tone.

"How dare you insult Severus!?" The girl yelled.  Her fist was now shaking.

"She dares by her own will," Sirius and Crescent said in unison making them glare at each other.

"So, you're smart allic Gryffindors, eh?" Snape questioned.

"Only if you want us to be. Snivellus," Sirius responded.  Maze and the others hid in their laughter.  Both Slytherins walked away obviously pissed off at the Gryffindors. 

 As soon as the two were out of ear shot, all eight cracked up, "Snivellus! That's a great one Sirius!" James said in between breaths of laughter.

"Thanks bud!" Sirius shouted in response.  As if they had just remembered something, Crescent, Angeline, and Neara jumped up, no longer laughing.

"Maze, it's time to go!" Crescent shouted. Maze suddenly stopped laughing and gained a puzzled look.

"Why?" She asked.  She figured she already knew the answer.

"We do not console with the enemy!" Crescent answered.  

"But."

"No buts!" Crescent shouted cutting off Maze from her sentence.  Maze slowly stood up and started to walk off with her friends.  Maze looked at the ground in sorrow but the other three decided to ignore it.

"Hey, don't come back any time soon!" Sirius yelled after them.

"We'll see you next class anyway!" Crescent shouted back in a taunting voice.

"Remind me again, why are we enemies with them?" Maze questioned still confused about it all.

"Well, not really enemies more like rivals.  You see, they think they're better then us, so, we must prove that they aren't," Crescent said guiding her friend out to the herbology barrack.

"We can still talk to them," Maze mumbled somewhat miffed.  She had come to like the four guys; they weren't as bad as Crescent, Neara, and Angeline thought.  Of course, they didn't even give them a chance.  They entered the herbology 'room' and Maze searched around for the guys but saw them no where.  Professor Sprout started lecturing and a few minutes later, the four entered, late.

"20 points from Gryffindor for being late," Sprout sternly stated.

"We got lost, it's only the first day, cut us some slack," James declared.

"It's not that hard to find this place.  Now as I was saying." Sprout continued as James and Sirius rolled there eyes and continued to pass notes.  Sprout didn't seem to take notice of them, instead she just held up a plant, described it, and then explained the best and proper ways of taking care of it.  Maze was glad they were sitting down; otherwise her legs would be tired of standing for no reason.  She glanced at Remus who seemed to be listening intently.  A girl's hand shot up.

"Yes?" Sprout questioned to the girl.

"I was wondering do you just water it normally or is there a specific way?" The girl questioned.  Both Remus and Maze instinctively raised their hand.

"Yes Mr. Lupin?" Sprout asked Remus who put his hand down, so did Maze, she knew he was going to answer the question, which he did so with complete detail gaining 10 house points for Gryffindor.  Maze pulled out a quill and parchment.  She began to write:

Well, at least you got half of our house points back. What was the potion's homework? I wasn't exactly paying attention.

She neatly folded it and gently tossed it in front of Remus.  He looked from the note to her and then back to the note.  He opened it and read it.  It was a minute before Maze got the piece of parchment back.  She quickly opened it and it read: 

Well then perhaps you should pay more attention in class?

It took you that long to write a sentence! You write slow or something! Yes, yes, I know I should but he was soooo boring! Please! I beg you tell me!

She put it in front of him again and he laughed once he read it.  He wrote the homework on it that time and Maze pocketed it.  For the rest of the class period she paid attention just so she could get the homework.


	2. True Feelings

Authors Ravings: Yeah, two chapters in one day!! GO ME!!

Chapter Two - The True Feelings

___________________________

They wandered out to a plain field where brooms were.  It was time for flying class and James just thought it oh so exciting to be learning how to fly.  Crescent, Neara, and Angeline tried to keep Maze away from the guys, which worked, until the guys went to talk to her just to piss those three off.  Professor Enelga explained to them the first step.

"Up!" Shouted James and the broom immediately obeyed.

"Up, up, up you stupid broom!!" The broom finally listened to Sirius once he threatened to burn it. 

The girls and the other two guys had a few problems but they were taken care of before too long.  A few of the Gryffindor girls and some Ravenclaw girls had some problems getting their brooms to obey, "James, how'd you do it?" They questioned with a dreamy expression.

"You must be stern and show no signs of intimidation." James said taking a proud, strong pose.

"Oh please, all you have to do is say up and it will eventually go up into your hand!" A red haired girl said.

"Looks like you've been beat James." Sirius said with this grin of pleasure.  James just ignored him.

"Look at him, making himself to be all that." Crescent muttered to the girls, "Who does he think he is? Some noble superhero?"

"Just ignore him; he's so much like the others." Angeline stated.  Maze just gave them an evil look.

"What's your problem Maze?" Neara questioned Maze's evil look scared her every time.

"You guys don't even know them and you're judging them.  They aren't that bad." Maze said. 

"Just because they walked you into the potions class doesn't mean they're nice." Neara retorted.

"No, but how they acted and talked proved they were.  Well, maybe not Remus or Peter so much.  Remus just walked while reading a book and yelled at James and Sirius every time they said something that he didn't think was right to say.  Peter was quiet and doesn't seem very secure." Maze said remembering the whole thing as though it had just happened.

"You just keep thinking that." Angeline said with a triumphant voice.

"What's with the triumphant tone of voice Angeline? You haven't beaten any." Crescent was cut off by Maze, "I will thank you."

"Now mount your brooms." Professor Enelga demonstrated so that the students could follow.  A few fell off and had to start all over.  Maze noticed that it was the few girls nearest to Sirius, James, or Remus; she figured they were just doing it so they could be helped up by the three.  Once everyone in the class had done that, "Now gently kick off of the ground." 

Everyone did that, people were expecting to land directly afterward but instead she told them how to land, go forward, and steer the broom.  Of course everyone had trouble except James.  Just to test the students, Professor Enelga decided to throw a ball to them that they wouldn't be able to catch unless they flew around on their broom.  The only one who did exceedingly well was James.  Once the students landed and the class was over, all the girls were talking to James, some oozed over to Sirius.  

"James Potter, come with me." Professor Enelga commanded.  James followed, obviously hoping he was in trouble.  Maze ran up to Sirius, he had done second best in the class.

"You were awesome Sirius! How'd you do that?" Maze questioned hoping to get a normal, explanation.

"It was easy." Was the only response she got.

"Don't even try Maze, he'll never tell.  He's too arrogant and hot-headed to tell." Neara decided.  Maze was finally shoved out of the way, onto the ground by the crowd of fan girls.  Remus went over and helped her up.

"Thanks, isn't that the second time you've helped me up?" She questioned as some fan girls could be heard muttering stuff such as, 'he's so smart and kind' 'don't forget cute' and 'isn't Maze so lucky'.

"That's only because you need to be more careful." He replied.

"Not like it was my fault! First, James threw me to the ground on accident and second, these stupid fan girls pushed me down!" Maze said dusting herself off.

"Exactly, you need more balance, that's the whole reason you fell so easily," Remus gently said.  His voice was always gentle.  He was kind but yet at times just mischievous.

"I guess you're right," She said looking him in the eyes.  He then turned around, and walked over to Peter.

"You're blushing," Crescent blandly stated, "Wait, No, no, no! It's too typical to fall in love with the enemy!"

"But he is cute, kind, strong, and has really sparkly eyes, yet he's mischievous and welcomes competition." Maze said with a dreamy look.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NO BUTS?!" Crescent yelled with zero good-temper left.  Professor Enelga appeared without James.

"You may now go to lunch." She said dismissing the class.  Sirius, Remus, and Peter ran up to her.  Maze suspected that it was to question her about James.  Maze wished to partake in the conversation but was dragged off by her ruthless friends.  They went into the Entrance Hall and then the Great Hall.  The smell of food was a delight to Maze.  She quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat.

"You think you could slow down some?" Crescent questioned.

"buh I'm hugry." Maze stated with a mouthful of food.  Her friends just rolled their eyes and started to eat, not quite like Maze.  Remus, Sirius, and Peter entered and sat down near Maze. "So, what went on with James?"

"He made the quidditch team! He's the seeker!" Peter excitedly yelled.  Sirius looked proud when Peter said it.

"Really?! That's awesome!" Maze said sharing Peter's enthusiasm.

"They're all probably lying.  No first years are allowed to be on the house quidditch team." Angeline said just as James came running in.

"I'm on the quidditch team!" He yelled excitedly sitting down.

"Great job man!" Sirius yelled while Peter had a beaming smile on his face.

"Nice going," Remus calmly said.

"That's awesome! You're the first!" Some fan girls yelled to him.

"Stop expanding that already gigantic ego of his!" Neara yelled to the fan girls.

"Come on, you guys should be happy for him even if you don't like him." Sirius stated.  Remus, Peter, the fan girls, and Maze nodded their heads in agreement.

"That takes out the whole point of not liking them though," Crescent deduced.  A book suddenly flew at her and smacked her in the nose. "WHO THREW THAT!!??"

"I did," Remus calmly stated making Maze laugh.  Crescent stood up.

"I'LL BURN YOU!! BURN YOU I TELL YOU!!" She pulled out her wand as Sirius and James stood up.  Maze tried to get Crescent's wand.  James and Sirius had pulled out their wands and were pointing them at Crescent.

"You wouldn't dare," Sirius said in a deadly voice.  Maze went wide-eyed.

"Stop it! This is pointless!" Maze shouted trying to keep anything from happening.

"Oh yes I would Sirius," Crescent said in a just as deadly voice.

"Two against one, odds are against you," James said glaring at her.

"Crescent calm down!" Neara shouted she figured this time wouldn't be a fluke; they really would fight each other.

"Come on Crescent, listen to Neara, you don't want to do anything you'll regret later!" Angeline pleaded as Peter and Remus tried to calm down their friends.

"I wouldn't have done it if I knew you would do something stupid like this!" Remus yelled.  Crescent raised her wand and was about to say a spell when Maze decided the easiest way to stop her was to stuff something in Crescent's open mouth.  Maze shoved a roll into it, Crescent spit it out quickly, and James and Sirius were rolling on the ground laughing.

"What was that for?!" Crescent yelled at Maze forgetting about the whole book incident.  

"You were going to hurt Remus and then James _and_ Sirius were going to hurt you." Maze innocently declared.  She looked at James and Sirius who were still rolling on the ground laughing.  Crescent stood up and Neara and Angeline followed her lead.

"Come on Maze!" Crescent angrily yelled.  Maze stood up and followed, she glanced back to see Remus reading, James and Sirius wiping the tears from their eyes, and Peter watching them.  They left the Great hall and Crescent, Angeline, and Neara all took off at a run. 

 Maze followed only by her curiosity of what was going to happen next, "Crescent, what are we doing?"

"We're getting revenge Maze!" Crescent yelled.  Maze didn't like the sound of that but Neara and Angeline obviously did since they laughed some.  They ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room.  Neara and Angeline headed up to the boys rooms while Crescent went to the girls.

"Neara, Angeline, you can't go that way!" Maze shouted as Crescent appeared again with something in her hands.

"Of course we can." They responded bounding up the stairs into the boys dormitories.  They entered Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus's room.  Maze followed only to see what they were going to do.  Angeline and Neara made a mess of it as Crescent ripped up important papers and soaked most of their stuff.  Maze held up her wand and cleared her throat, only to be tackled by Angeline, "You will not fix it up again!" She said while rolling down the stairs with Maze.

"I. You shouldn't do that! You don't even know them that well!" Maze responded to Angeline while trying to break away from her grip.

"They're snot nosed, arrogant, boys who only wish to pick on us!" Angeline said while Neara and Crescent threw her off of Maze.

"Calm down Angeline, there's no need to hurt her." Neara said now helping up Maze.  Maze stood up and left without another word.  They were going much too far in her opinion.  She realized that it was most likely time to get to class.  She hurried up to the charms class room, she saw Remus and Peter there but there was no sign of Sirius or James.  She sat down next to Remus who was reading the same book he was when she left the Great Hall.

"Hey, Peter, where's James and Sirius?" She questioned deciding not to disturb Remus.

"They said they had to go do something really quick," Peter replied.

"Meaning they won't be coming to class," Remus calmly replied closing the book and setting it down with a sigh, "Where's Crescent, Neara, and Angeline?"

"Probably on their way here by now," Maze said seeming a little miffed at the question.

"Is something bothering you?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah, they messed up your room and Angeline tackled me," Maze said even more miffed.

"That won't settle well with Sirius or James." Remus said.  Remus just looked straight in front of him.

"They don't even give us a chance," Peter remarked.  Maze nodded in agreement.  The door opened revealing Crescent, Neara, and Angeline.  They sat down next to Maze but immediately snickered when they caught sight of Remus and Peter.  Remus looked at them out of the corner of his eye.  It made him seem rather evil.  Crescent looked at him and innocently smiled.

"I am Professor Flitwick," The teacher started.  A few Slytherins laughed because of how short he was.  Flitwick took attendance and then started lecturing on Wingaurdiam Leviosa.  Soon he had given all of the student's feathers and had them try.  Remus got it on his second try and Maze got it on her fourth.  They each tried to help Peter since he seemed to have a lot of trouble and had burnt a little off of the end of his feather.  He finally got it but almost no one else in the rest of the class did.  Remus picked up the he book he had set down, while waiting for some other students to give up.  Maze looked at the title, in gold lettering it read: 

Little Known facts About the Mysterious Werewolf

By: Breem Benovia

"Werewolves aren't too mysterious are they?" Maze questioned with an intense amount of curiosity.

"This is a fairly old book but they are still rather mysterious, unless you yourself are one," Remus replied still reading the book.

"I think it would be cool to know a werewolf! I mean, not get bit by one but still, if I had a friend who was a werewolf! I think that would be so awesome!" Maze said and Remus acquired a surprised look.  That soon became a gentle smile, he set the book down.

"Not many people would think so, most would be afraid that their friend would bite them," Remus remarked.

"Yeah but you yourself said not much is truly known about them," Peter piped in.

"Lots of people are afraid of things they don't know much about," Maze added.  Before anyone could say another word, Professor Flitwick started a short lecture and then let class out.


End file.
